Jeffrey y Yo
by RinxLen Kagamine V02
Summary: Esta historia trata de como es mi vida siendo la mejor amiga de Jeffrey Woods.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO.

Un día normal, en mi habitación:

–ME ABURROOO! Voy a conectarme en la computadora para ver si hay algo interesante-. De repente se escucha un ruido en el comedor. – ¿Que fue eso? voy a ver-

Baje las escaleras y me sorprendí gratamente, era mi viejo amigo, Jeffrey.

-Hola Jeffrey, ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES ACA Y COMO ENTRASTE!?-

-Fácil, por la ventana del comedor-.

-Upss! Jeje, sin querer deje la ventana sin seguro-.

-Tonta-.

-¿Que?-

-No, nada, no importa. Jeje-.

-¿A que viniste?-

-Vine a ver a una vieja amiga-.

-¡NO SOY VIEJA! Vos sos más grande que yo u.u-

-Ya se, vos sabes de que estoy hablando.-

-Ya se, era una broma. Jeje.-

-Jajaja…- Re exagerada era mi risa, XD

-Como sea, ¿como andas tanto tiempo? Me entere de que queres sacarles los ojos a alguien con una cuchara, es verdad eso? –

-Si, es verdad. ¿Me queres ayudar?-

-Ya sabes que si. Pero, ¿Por qué los queres matar?-

-Son chicas, son 12 chicas, van conmigo a la escuela, por ellas me voy a cambiar de escuela. No me caen muy bien-.

-¿Por?-

-Están todo el día hablando de cosas como One Direction, Justin Bieber y todo eso-.

-Pero antes te gustaba todo eso-.

-Ya se, pero… Espera un minuto. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Si yo nunca te conté nada de esas cosas-.

-Eeeeh… te vigilo…-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERVERTIDO!-

-Tranquila, no te vigilo tan seguido… ¿A donde vas?-

-A la cocina-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para agarrar mi cuchillo favorito-

-Y para que lo queres-

-Porque te voy a matar-

-¿¡QUEE!? ¡NONONO… ESPERA UN MINUTO!-

-¡POR PERVERTIDO!-

-Que lindo cuchillo… ¿Donde lo compraste?-

-¡No me cambies de tema!... ¿Espera, que dijiste?-

-¿Donde compraste ese cuchillo?-

-No se, lo tenemos desde que yo era chiquita, ¿Por?-

-Quiero uno-.

-Lo compró mi papá hace mucho, después le pregunto-.

-Oka, no hay problema, después llámame y decime donde lo compró-

-Que vas a hacer con ese cuchillo-

-Tranquila, no voy a matar a nadie, por ahora…-

-¿Quee?-

-Nada…-

FIN CAPITULO 1

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: La recompensa.**

Espera, no vas a matar a nadie, ¿Por qué no?- Le dije con una forma de decirle que matara a todas las personas que no me caen muy bien.

-Quieres que mate a alguien, a quien-

-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero que los mates-

-A cambio de una recompensa-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, una recompensa-

-¿Y cual seria esa recompensa?-

-Mmm… puede ser… un… beso…-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Ya me escuchaste-

-Pero… Sería mi primer beso-

-Y… El mío también-

-No lo se…-

-Bueno… entonces lo hare a la fuerza…-

-¡Que… No… Aléjate de mi cara!-

-Tarde…-

-Pero qu- se acerco a mi cara y me dio un beso.

-Ya esta, los voy a matar por vos… Qué… No me pongas esa cara que no me gusta-

-O.O P-p-pero… ¡P-p-por que lo hiciste! Eres un idiotaaa! ¡Yo no quería tener mi primer beso con vos! T.T-

-Pero yo si con vos-

-¡No entiendes que yo no te quiero a vos! Yo quiero a otra persona… y ahora no voy a poder recuperar mi primer beso… mi mamá tenía razón… yo no tengo que estar con vos… quiero que te alejes de mi… ¡Ahora! Andate, no te quiero cerca. ¡Chau!-

-P-p-pero yo te quiero-

-Pero yo no-

-Pero… pero… bueno, si queres que me vaya, entonces me voy, adios-

-Adios-

***RING RING*** Suena mi celular.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, Dani, soy yo, Jeff-

-¿Ahora qué querés?-

-Lo siento...-

-¿Que? De que estas... ahhh. Ya se de que me estas hablando-

-¿Me vas a perdonar?-

-Tal vez...-

-¡Por favor... por favor, por favor, por favor!-

-Jajaja, esta bien-

-¡Ay! ¡Gracias!-

-¿Aun sigue en pie que mates a las personas que te dije?-

-Por supuesto-

* * *

** FIN CAPITULO 2**

** ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

** ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

'Corté la llamada de mi celular y Jeff entra por la ventana de mi habitación'

-Jeff…-

-Quepe-

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo…-

-Obvio… Jajaja… ¿solo soy tu amigo?-

-Aun me quieres, ¿verdad…?-

-Si, y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza… desde aquel beso… no te puedo olvidar… enserio te quiero y mucho-

-Eres un idiota… Jajaja… no te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?-

-¿De que?-

-Jajaja… Yo también te quiero…-

-Pero me dijiste que te gustaba otro chico…-

-Me dejó por otra… no me hace caso y no me tiene tanta confianza, me trata diferente que a otras chicas… El no me quiere… Soy muy poco para el, ¿No?...-

-Escúchame bien, el no es nada para vos, eres la mejor persona del mundo, el no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente, es por eso que tus amigos y yo te queremos, Jack, Slendy, Nina, Jane, Masky… ¿sigo?... Eres perfecta tal cual tu personalidad-

-Creo que debería cambiar mi personalidad para que el me quiera como yo lo quiero…-

-¡NOO! No cambies tu personalidad por una sola persona, todos nosotros te queremos tal cual eres, ¿No me escuchaste? Eres perfecta tal cual eres… yo… te amo, Jenn-

-Jeff… Eres muy dulce conmigo… creo que yo también te amo…-

-El 'creo' esta de sobra…- 'Cuando me dijo eso se me inclino a darme un beso…'-

-Sukida (me gustas), Jenn-

-Sukida, Jeff…-

'Desde entonces Jeff y yo nos hicimos novios, pero mi mamá no sabe nada de esto, entonces, por favor shhh… Jajaja… Jeff y yo nos hicimos inseparables y matamos personas juntos y para siempre y nunca me voy a alejar de el… cuando lo conocí, el no me conocía, el me inspiro a ser así como soy ahora, y no me van a hacer cambiar mi personalidad y menos por un chico aunque lo quiera demasiado, necesito que me den consejos para arreglar mi problema con este chico por que no me lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, les pido por favor, cualquier consejo me sirve, de cualquier parte del mundo, los acepto con mucho gusto, lamento que este FanFic sea tan corto, pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho, y recién empiezo en esta pagina, por favor sean ambles conmigo con los comentarios que hacen, gracias por leer y por esperar y seguir esta historia hasta el final, no saben cuanto se los agradezco y sobretodo a las personas que ponen esta historia en 'Favoritos' (a quien engaño, seguramente nadie va a seguir esta historia hasta el final) Los saludo cordialmente y nos vemos la próxima historia. ¡CHAOO!


End file.
